La danza de los trovadores
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: ¿Y si la vida al final todo fuese una danza? ¿Unos pasos guiados por la música, que nos llevasen siempre adelante? Vivir juntos, querer casarnos, planificar nuestra boda y tener miedo, ese miedo. Y dar el sí quiero y preguntarnos, sobre todo eso, preguntarnos si tu madre de verdad merece estar invitada.


**Disclaimer: **nada del Potterverso me pertenece

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Me tocó el cansó o sirventés. Ni papa de lo que es, pero tiene que ver con la música trovadoresca, de ahí el título._

* * *

**¿Y si nos vamos a vivir juntos?**

Los artículos caían en el carro de la compra, aleatoriamente. De repente, vio que caían unos preservativos.

―¿Cuándo nos hemos convertido en una de esas parejas que compran preservativos juntos?

―Ron, por favor, compórtate ―se quejó la joven, muerta de vergüenza.

―Creo que cuando se compran condones juntos, es hora de preguntarse si hay que vivir juntos.

Se dio la vuelta y le miró. Sonreía de lado.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―no daba crédito.

―Sí ―asintió mientras sonreía.

―Gracias a Merlín, creí que nunca ibas a preguntármelo.

―Próxima parada, "cásate conmigo" ―y se rió.

―Tampoco hace falta que corras tanto.

* * *

**¿Y si nos casamos?**

―¿Sabes? Llevamos viviendo un año juntos.

―Cierto ―comentó él ―. Deberíamos hacer una fiesta.

―No es eso en lo que estaba pensando, Ron ―confesó ella mientras sonreía ―¿No recuerdas aquella vez, en el supermercado? Me dijiste cuál sería tu próxima parada.

―Espera… ¿Estás embarazada? ―preguntó él, muy asustado.

―Eh… No, pero ya sabes que eso pasará algún día ―dejó caer ella.

El joven se removió en su sofá, mientras agarraba con fuerza su cerveza. Empezó a sudar.

―¿Podré seguir viendo el quidditch por la tele?

―Sí.

―¿Y beber cerveza?

Hermione suspiró.

―Sí, también puedes hacer eso.

―Genial. ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

* * *

**¿Y si nos lo pensamos mejor?**

―Esto es imposible. Imposible ―Ron estaba a punto de llorar.

―Vamos, tampoco es tan difícil.

―Pero es matemáticamente imposible coordinar a doscientas personas, sentarlas en mesas, que no coincidan los que se caen mal. La tía Myrtle no puede sentarse con el tío Bilius. Se llevan fatal.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

―No te preocupes…

―¿Y todo tiene que tener flores?

―No es para ponerse así…

―¿Y el cura tiene que mirarte tanto los pechos?

―Es algo normal en un hombre, Ron.

El chico bufó.

―¿No nos estamos precipitando? ―ella le miró de forma amenazadora ―. Esto… No he dicho nada.

* * *

**¿Y si no invitamos a tu madre?**

―Está ilusionada, nada más.

―Ahora comprendo a las esposas de tus hermanos, Ron. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, créeme.

―Le encantan las bodas, ya lo sabes. Y otro de sus hijos se casa, le gusta ayudar en todo lo posible.

―Quería elegir mi vestido, Ron. Mi vestido de novia. Eso es decisión mía.

―Hermione… Es mi madre, ya lo sabes.

―Dime una cosa, ¿de quién es la boda? ¿Nuestra o de tu madre?

Ron se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que tomó aire y habló.

―Hablaré con ella.

―Espera, ¿y si no la invitamos?

―Hermione… Es mi madre.

Ella rió.

―Lo siento.

* * *

**¿Y si de repente me acojono?**

―Joder. Joder, joder, joder…

―Cálmate.

―No puedo hacerlo ―confesó Ron.

―Sí que puedes.

―No, no puedo.

―Sí que puedes.

―Harry…

―No pienso seguir con esto, Ron. Vas salir ahora mismo y vas a casarte. O al menos, sal ahí y espera a tu prometida, es de muy mal gusto llegar después de la novia.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? ¿Cómo supiste que querías casarte?

Harry sonrió de manera complaciente.

―Porque yo quería casarme de verdad, Ron. Y estoy seguro de que tú también quieres.

El joven pasó la mirada de su amigo al espejo, hacia su reflejo. Sonrió. Sí, quería casarse.

* * *

**¿Y si digo "sí quiero"?**

Maldita sea, cómo me sudan las manos. ¿Por qué se las cojo? Ahora pensará que soy un cerdo. Bueno, un año viviendo con ella le ha hecho darse cuenta de que así es.

Mierda… Está tan guapa. Se ponga lo que se ponga está preciosa, pero con ese vestido blanco está rompedora. Ya tenía ganas de que llegase la noche de bodas.

Sí, era un auténtico cerdo. Era su boda y estaba pensando precisamente en eso.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Qué? ―quiso saber él, ahora que volvía en sí.

―¿Qué contestas?

―Ah… Esto… Sí, sí quiero.

―Entonces, puedes besar a la novia.

* * *

**¿Y si en verdad no era buena idea invitar a tu madre?**

―Está otra vez bailando como un pato con tu padre.

―Vamos, es gracioso ―sonrió él mientras veía bailar a sus padres de manera tan ridícula.

―Siempre diré que no fue buena idea invitarla.

―Hermione… ―suspiró él con paciencia.

―Fleur, Angelina, Audrey… Todas pensaban lo mismo.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí ―asintió ella.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí ―volvió a asentir.

―Qué perras... ―soltó de repente.

―¡Oye!

―Lo siento, no quería decir eso de ti.

―Bueno, ya sabes que Fleur siempre fue un poco arpía ―confesó Hermione, divertida.

Ron se mantuvo callado un momento. Comenzó a sonreír de lado.

―Sí, lo cierto es que sí.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**¿Y si nos damos cuenta de que ya estamos casados y nos vamos de luna de miel?**

―Merlín, esto es vida.

―¿Otro mojito? ―preguntó Ron.

―Por favor…

Caminó hasta el centro de la piscina, donde le sirvieron dos bebidas. Volvió hasta donde estaba su ahora mujer.

―Salud.

―Gracias ―contestó ella ―. Está buenísimo.

―Tengo una idea.

―¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó ella.

―Sí. ¿Y si nos quedamos a vivir aquí? ―sonrió él.

Hermione rió.

―No creo que podamos ―confesó ella.

―Vamos, el trabajo es lo de menos ―desdeñó él con una mano. Bebió un trago.

―No es una cuestión de trabajo ―Hermione jugueteaba con su pajita.

―¿Entonces?

Ella miró a su ahora marido mientras sonreía.

―Próxima parada: Estoy embarazada.


End file.
